ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rio Kizaki
Rio Kizaki is a 2nd year student of the same school as Shuto Katsuragi. She is the daughter of Shouichirou Kizaki, the President of the Japan Hero's Association. Like Shuto, she is an aspiring hero. Appearance Rio has long dark hair, which she keeps up with two orange strings. She has a varity of outfits she has warn throughout the series. She usually wears a school uniform with a reallly short mini-skirt, which makes her thong visible at times, especially when she uses her wrestling moves. However when training she prefers to wear a t-shirt and cut off shorts with fingerless gloves, as well as when she went to the Hero Party she wore a one piece white dress. In her Hero Mode, Rio wears an armored dress/skirt ensemble with a fancy belt, jetpack, wrist gauntlets and stylized boots. She has two robotic cat ears and retractable claws, thereby adding to the catgirl theme. Personality She greatly believes in the concept of Justice and being a Hero, what she one day wishes to be despite the fact her father will never give her a license. She will jump at the call towards any threat she picks up on her communicator or go into a burning building to rescue her friend. Her belief in Justice is so strong, she even shows disgust towards the Hero Association covering up the activities of G9 working with criminals just to protect the Association's image. History Her desire to become a hero strives from the death of her mother, and she wishes to be a hero to have the ability to prevent others from losing loved ones as well. Plot First Crime Arc Rio fell from the sky attacking the three thugs that were ganging up on Shuto Katsuragi. She tells the thug that he can't pick on the weak on her watch. She performs the Frankensteiner to take him down. Another thug recognizes and introduces her. She thanks him for the introduction then beats them up. Rio returns Shuto's shoe, which he accidentally kicked at one of the thugs. She says that she bet Shuto threw his shoe at them so he could teach those ashtrays a lesson, and calls him gutsy. Before Shuto could say anything back she stops, because this device she has says that something bad happened at the bus stop. After getting home and being informed that her father won't be home till tomorrow, she set her sights on training all night with Billy. However during their training Big Mama interrupted them and dragged her out, voicing how her father wishes for her to stop her dream of being a hero. So after training Rio relaxed in a bath with a drink, until the alarm of an intruder broke into her house. She rushes out of the bath, only to be standing naked before the criminal. She confronts Ratman but, she is distracted by the Jackies trying on her clothes which let Ratman escape. Angry at this, she mercilessly beats up the Jackies before chasing Ratman. It isn't until she realizes that Ratman must be after the Databank, she rushes over just as Ratman shows his anger to Ankaiser which completely terrorizes her. Seeing him as something of a demon, she throws many different artifacts at him in hopes to get rid of him, which provided the distraction needed for a Jacky to release a smoke bomb and escape. Because of this encounter she continues to have nightmares where Ratman comes after her It isn't until later when Shuto was trying to get something to eat due to the side effects of his Append Gear, she offered him a sandwich and they ate at a bench. After Shuto gave her a drink as a thanks, the two got to talking. Rio reveals to him her desire to become a great hero despite her father's refusal to ever give her a license. Shuto however encourages her dream, and reveals his dream to also become a hero. She laughs to this, not at his dream but how they quickly they were able to relate to each other despite it being their second time meeting. It was then that her device revealed a Jacky was spotted in the city and they rushed off. She gets there just as a Jacky runs by them. Just before anything can happen, a D-Rank hero fires his arm cannon attack at him. While they continue their chase, Rio watches as Shuto jumps straight into traffic to save a cat that went into the street to get a fish the Jacky dropped. Realizing he twisted his ankle, Rio carries him back to school. Despite Shuto being completely embarrassed about his predicament, Rio assures him that what he did just then made him more of a Hero than anyone else. Thieves Arc Hero Awards Party Arc After Hero Awards Arc After the incident with the hotel fire, Rio contemplates her situation with wanting to be a hero, yet her father refuses to grant her a Hero's License. While in class she notices the Jacky Combatants and follows them, eventually encountering Ratman. After a short chase through the hallways and out on the roof, she was about to try and capture him, but receives a message about a crime in the city. Ratman graciously aids her in getting to the scene and gives her a first look at how heroes view the city from above. Despite her fear of heights, this pumps up Rio's desire to become a hero. Billy's Last Lesson Arc With Rio's personal trainer Billy leaving for the United States for his wife's surgery, she finally gets her chance to get a Hero's License from her father as Billy pleads with him, stating the she has trained and earned the right for the opportunity. Rio's father decides to give his daughter the chance by sparring with her, on the condition that she defeat him. During the match, he reveals that he was almost chosen to be Shiningman and that he's actually an expert in several martial arts. Despite her best efforts, Rio loses to her father, but he decides that she has earned the right, with her promising not to die before he does. Hero Booster Arc Rio makes her debut as a Hero, using an armored catgirl theme and some extra weapons designed by Andou Hironobu. She shows off her skills by defeating an empowered low-ranking hero who had gone bereserk after receiving the Hero Booster. Abilities Rio is a skilled hand to hand fighter. She can do eight sets of pad-hitting right after doing pair exorcises while showing no signs of slowing down. According to Billy, the military already wishes to recruit her, despite her age. She first demonstrates this when she easily beat up three older guys without breaking a sweat. ' Hero Tracker:' Rio uses the Hero Tracker to keep up to date with all the latest crimes so that she can help out. Rio de Carnival: Rio unleashes a barrage of attacks, ending with an uppercut. This may be considerd as her Killer Move or Finishing Technique. Extremely Aggressive Fighting Style: Rio shows no mercy to criminals or bad guys and mercilessly beats them up, as seen when she cracked her knuckles and beat up a thug who was scared of her.''' '''Rio is a proficient boxer and practices multiple sets of pad-hitting, including jabs and straights. She is a wrestling fanatic and knows how to use the Frankensteiner. It can be implied that she knows other moves as well. Rio is seen to be very powerful for a girl her age. This strength is how she beat up three older guys when she made her first appearance. '''Jetpack: '''Rio's method of transport makes use of a short-range jet pack in order to get to various areas of the city quickly. '''Retractable Claws: '''Rio's gauntlets have retractable steel claws that aid her during close-quarters combat. Though she doesn't really like the cat-theme, she is able to use them to considerable advantage as they increase her range and ability to dish out damage. Relationships Shuto Katsuragi They have been friends since Rio saved him from a group of thugs and appears to have grown a romantic interest in him when he saved a kitten from getting hit by a car, despite not having any powers. They eat lunch together. Rio invited Shuto and Kanta Matsui to the party for the heroes. Later on, she saves him from some bullies and gave him a pep talk on never giving up, (which incidentally made him decide to continue as Ratman). Currently she is still unaware that Shuto is Ratman. Ratman She was greatly terrified of him, constantly having nightmares of when he first showed his teeth towards Ankaiser, However she became dedicated to one day bring him down herself. She later seems to have mixed feelings for him after hearing how Ratman stopped Ruby Red during their fight, admitting she can't figure him out. Although, after he helped her reach the scene of an incident to help the victims of a car crash she seems to see him in a different light. In later chapters she seems to show hostility towards him, but can now fight along side him without fear or believing he is somehow involved in the criminal activity, showing she now trusts him to a degree. Her most recent encounter with Ratman in Chapter 35 shows that she's willing to accept help from him in a fight. Trivia * She has acrophobia aka a fear of heights. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Kizaki Family